


Author's Note for the Oneshot Series!

by prinxceit



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author's Note, Decided to make a series for my oneshots rather than a hole book of it, M/M, This is just a note, so there's no tags other than these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxceit/pseuds/prinxceit
Summary: This is just being moved from the book I had to this series seeing as they are oneshots. People might look for certain things, so I decided it might be better to do this. The notes and such will remain the same, but this suited better for me!





	Author's Note for the Oneshot Series!

**** **Date of this series creation: 27.08.2019**

Hello, my name is Jayden, and I'm just your average shitty Sanders Sides writer looking to yeet my drabbles and such somewhere other than Wattpad.

"Sanders Sides Oneshots" will be updated every once in a while. I am not accustomed to this sorta thing so daily updating will not be happening. I might create oneshots with the same ship in a row, which not be an odd occurrence but I post whatever I feel like writing at the time and decided to share.

The oneshots you are about to read may contain various triggers throughout this work. If they are not updated in the tags of the work, then they will also be at the top of each chapter, in the notes, if needed for sensitive users, and just in case!

In case you are new to my work, the characters in my works are either my own or others. For this series, it is obvious they do not belong to me but are rightfully owned by Thomas Sanders and the Sanders Sides web series. Any artwork in possible photos in the individual posts will be stated if they are created by me or others. Please ask to use any artwork that is credited as mine, if not, you are not permitted to use it. Rights go to the owners of said artwork/music used if so: please respect this.

As of now, I will be taking requests for certain oneshots so go ahead and comment and such. I will try and get to it! If I feel uncomfortable writing something requested, I have every right to deny it and not write, please do not bash if this is the case.

This is a oneshot series about Sanders Sides and in this series, the characters are acted by the same person. There will be slight differences in descriptions of their appearances and such and in aus, so please refrain from commenting involving their "similar eyes/faces/etc". The characters are again, alternated to how I see them in my headcannons if they were not apart of Thomas' personality and their own identity or simply just to tell the difference between them.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy the oneshots in this series and make sure to click the series name to navigate through them, you don't have to read what you don't want see!


End file.
